


Backpfeifengesicht

by MilvaBarring



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:43:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilvaBarring/pseuds/MilvaBarring
Summary: Backpfeifengesicht (нем.) — лицо, которое буквально напрашивается на удар или пощечину, наглая морда.





	Backpfeifengesicht

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Backpfeifengesicht](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017171) by [greenmountaingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmountaingirl/pseuds/greenmountaingirl). 



> Backpfeifengesicht (нем.) — лицо, которое буквально напрашивается на удар или пощечину, наглая морда.

Когда Джунки выводили в наручниках из зала суда, репортеры кружились вокруг, как стервятники.

— Я думала, все будет иначе, — Сун повернулась к стоящему позади собеседнику. — Я доверилась вашей системе, но совершенно ничего не чувствую.

— Почувствуешь со временем. — Уилл смотрел на бурлящую толпу. — Главное, что твоя совесть чиста. Ты свободна. Это важнее всего.

— Мисс Пак, — окликнул ее детектив Мун, ухмыляясь на ходу. — Поздравляю с победой.

Сун вздохнула.

— Спасибо, детектив.

— Чем теперь будете заниматься?

— Жить на свободе. — Сун чувствовала, как сенсейты толпятся за ее спиной, словно любопытные соседи.

Мун коротко засмеялся.

— Надеюсь, вы сумеете насладиться свободой, мисс Пак.

— Прощайте, детектив.

Уходя, Сун чувствовала на себе его взгляд. Сенсейты чуть не лопались от желания закидать ее вопросами, пока она садилась в такси, но, к счастью, не стали задавать их одновременно.

После недолгого молчания Лито сдался первым:

— Ну, что будем делать, семья?

Сун почувствовала, как ее губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.

Уилл ответил за всех:

— Будем отмечать.

И они отмечали. На протяжении суток волна вечеринок прокатилась по миру — через Мехико, Сан-Франциско, Чикаго, Лондон, Киберу и Париж, и закончилась тем, что все участники кластера кучей повалились на огромную кровать в гостиничном номере Сун.

— Это было прекрасно, — подытожила Сун и моментально провалилась в сон, радуясь свободе и отсутствию одиночества.

 

Три недели спустя

На последней миле Сун увеличила скорость, наслаждаясь напряжением в груди и мышцах ног.

— Доброе утро, мисс Пак.

Она вздрогнула от неожиданности.

— Детектив, — произнесла она, разрываясь между удивлением и раздражением от его внезапного появления.

— Я не знал, что вы бегаете в этом парке.

У него такой самодовольный голос. Сун ощутила неожиданное желание его стукнуть. Сильно. Может даже не один раз.

— Вы меня преследуете?

— Конечно, нет. — Мун одарил ее совершенно невинной улыбкой, пытаясь не отставать.

Сун резко остановилась.

— Зачем вы заговорили со мной, детектив?

— Можете звать меня Кванхо. — Он тяжело дышал. — Теперь, когда мне уже не нужно вас арестовывать.

— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос.

— Я надеюсь уговорить вас тренироваться вместе со мной.

Сун хмыкнула.

— Я в гораздо лучшей форме. Мне не нужно тренироваться вместе с вами.

Лито возник у нее за спиной и разочарованно пощелкал языком. Кафеус прислонился к дереву и засмеялся.

— Вы правы. Но это нужно мне.

Сун, не ответив, занялась упражнениями на растяжку. Мун ничего не добавил. Молчание казалось почти дружеским. Когда Сун выпрямилась, Мун все так же смотрел на нее — внимательно и напряженно.

— В шесть утра. Не опаздывайте.

Она повернулась и ушла, проигнорировав широкую улыбку Муна.

 

Сун понравилось быть безработной. Отец успел написать на нее завещание, а после того, как было доказано, что он не совершил самоубийство, а был убит, она осталась единственной наследницей. После долгих и серьезных раздумий о своих карьерных перспективах она решила послушаться учителя и перейти в профессиональный спорт.

И когда Мун действительно заявился на пробежку в шесть утра, ее это не слабо удивило. Она не ожидала, что он в самом деле придет (пришел!) и сможет бежать в том же темпе (не смог).

Пару недель они бегали в полном молчании и, наконец, пресытившись страданиями Муна, она снизила скорость, чтобы он за ней успевал.

— Почему вы все еще сюда приходите?

Мун задыхался, с него градом катился пот, но он продолжал бежать.

— Я надеюсь, что когда смогу угнаться за вами, вы согласитесь на матч-реванш.

Сун остановилась и принялась растягиваться, закинув правую ногу на спинку скамьи.

— Почему вы так хотите со мной драться, детектив?

Со вздохом облегчения Мун рухнул на траву и уставился в небо.

— Может, когда вам надоест меня бить, вы согласитесь со мной поужинать?

Последовало напряженное молчание. Сун понятия не имела, что на это ответить. У нее бывали краткие и довольно приятные сексуальные связи, но чтобы сосчитать все приглашения на свидание в ее жизни, хватило бы пальцев одной руки.

— Я не хочу идти с вами на свидание, детектив.

Сидящая на скамье Кала взглянула на нее, выгнув левую бровь. «Не лги, Сун. Мы обе знаем, что он тебе очень нравится».

Сун продолжила растягиваться, не глядя в ее сторону.

— Что ж, тогда мне придется удовольствоваться утренними пробежками.

Мун поднялся с земли, кивнул на прощание и ушел.

 

— Твои мысли где-то далеко, — сказал учитель, помогая Сун подняться с пола.

— Простите, — ответила она и опустошила полбутылки воды.

— Что случилось?

Сун нервно повела плечами. Ей не хотелось обсуждать с ним эту тему.

— Детектив Мун предложил мне… романтические отношения.

Учитель медленно кивнул, заметив, что она испытывает неловкость.

— Но я не собираюсь соглашаться. Мне не нравится, что эти отношения будут меня отвлекать.

— Возможно, ты потому и отвлекаешься, что избегаешь их.

Сун почувствовала, что у нее горят щеки. Вместо ответа она принялась бить боксерскую грушу, слыша со всех сторон одобрительные мысли сенсейтов.

 

Горячие струи воды массировали плечи Сун, снимая боль и усталость после тренировки.

— Я дам тебе его номер, как только будешь готова, — донесся из-за шторы голос Номи.

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. — Сун отодвинула штору и выглянула наружу.

— Да ладно. Тебе нужно просто ему позвонить. — Номи сняла запотевшие от пара очки. — Можно подумать, я не слышу твои мысли. Страх в такой ситуации — это нормально.

Райли протянула Сун полотенце и ободряющее улыбнулась, а Кала тем временем набрала номер и сунула ей в руку телефон.

— Алло?

— Детектив Мун?

— Мисс Пак? — его голос звучал удивленно. — С вами все в порядке?

— Конечно. — Сун вышла из ванной и обнаружила, что остальные участники кластера сидят в ее гостиной. Лито яростно замотал головой, когда она собралась ответить Муну, что ее благополучие его не касается. Райли положила руку ей на плечо. В ее присутствии Сун всегда успокаивалась. — Я звоню по поводу того, что вы сказали утром.

— А что я такого сказал? — Сун слышала, что он улыбается.

— Вы, кажется, хотели со мной поужинать.

— Ах, да. Я помню. Я сказал, что очень сильно хочу пригласить вас на ужин. А вы ответили, что не хотите.

Его тон был таким самоуверенным, что Сун закатила глаза. И глубоко вздохнула.

— Встречаемся за ужином. Сегодня.

Прозвучало это как приказ. Кафеус усмехнулся ей с дивана.

— Я освобожусь через сорок пять минут. Где встретимся? — торопливо спросил Мун.

Сун дала ему адрес небольшого фешенебельного ресторана, который когда-то ей нравился.

— Увидимся, мисс Пак.

Сун отложила телефон и посмотрела на сенсейтов. Странная дрожь пробежала по ее телу, словно перед боем.

— Ты идешь на свидание! — завопил Лито. Номи и Райли бросились ее обнимать.

— Мы поможем тебе собраться! — С этими словами Кала потащила всех в гардеробную, где большинство полок пустовали.

Кончилось тем, что Сун пришлось изображать манекен, пока Номи доставала один наряд за другим и отдавала Лито для профессиональной оценки, а Райли укладывала ей волосы и наносила макияж. Кафеус развлекался тем, что толкал мотивационные речи из старых боевиков. Вольфганг и Уилл, оставшиеся не у дел, порылись в холодильнике и достали по пиву.

Через полчаса Номи развернула Сун к зеркалу.

— Ну и как?

Лито выбрал для нее черное платье без рукавов с глубоким вырезом на спине. Кала подобрала черный клатч с ярким красно-синим принтом. Райли накрасила ей глаза и нанесла на губы красную помаду — Сун даже не подозревала, что у нее такая есть.

— Я не знаю, что…

— Ничего страшного. Мы знаем, — крикнул Уилл из гостиной.

— Прекрасно выглядишь, — заметил Вольфганг, когда Сун вышла из гардеробной.

— Такси приехало! — сообщил Кафеус, выглянув в окно.

Кала сжала ее ладонь.

— Хочешь, чтобы мы не вмешивались?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Сун заперла дверь и вышла к такси одна.

 

— Вы очаровательны, мисс Пак.

— Спасибо, детектив.

Он принял душ после работы и надел белую хлопковую рубашку без галстука. Сун невольно почувствовала, что в груди у нее потеплело.

— Я удивлен, что вы мне позвонили.

Она не знала, что сказать в ответ. На этом поле она чувствовала себя неуверенно. Поэтому в ресторан они вошли молча и выбрали себе места за барной стойкой. Мун заказал пиво, а Сун — «Сайдкар».

Коктейль не был так хорош, как те, которые готовил Лито, но, по крайней мере, он помог ей занять руки. Сун первой нарушила молчание:

— Почему вы захотели пригласить меня на ужин?

Мун ухмыльнулся и отхлебнул пива.

— Вы произвели на меня очень сильное впечатление тогда, в семнадцать лет, когда надрали мне задницу. С тех пор я больше не встречал такого бойца, как вы. Я был очарован вами, мне хотелось узнать вас поближе. — Говоря, Мун смотрел ей в глаза, и его взгляд был совершенно искренним. — К тому же в том, что вы смогли меня побить, было что-то странно-сексуальное.

Сун улыбнулась.

— Спасибо, детектив.

— Кванхо. — Он медленно потянулся к ней. — Мы же пьем вместе. Теперь-то точно можно называть меня по имени.

От его кожи веяло теплом, приятным, как вечернее солнце в апреле.

— Ну а я — Сун.

Его губы были так близко.

— Я знаю, видел в ордере на твой арест. — Он допил пиво. — Ты ела после тренировки?

— Да.

— Ты голодна?

— Да.

За едой он рассказывал ей о себе: о любви к дешевым детективным романам (хотя они оказались очень далеки от реальности). О сестре-близняшке и детских шалостях (иногда они сходили ему с рук, а иногда и нет). О том, что он умеет играть на фортепьяно, но из-за нехватки времени не может регулярно заниматься (Сун неожиданно поняла, что хотела бы услышать его игру).

И он медленно вытягивал из нее информацию: имя ее матери (Пак Мича), любимый цвет (черный), любит ли она мороженое (только ванильное). Всякие мелочи. Вещи, которые никогда и никого не интересовали.

Покончив с ужином (расплатились они каждый за себя), Мун предложил проводить ее до дома. Тут же вылез Лито и ответил да, прежде чем Сун успела его остановить.

«Вы вроде обещали не вмешиваться».

«Так это для твоего же блага», — рассмеялся Лито.

 

— Хороший дом для спортсменки.

— Это наследство.

Исчезнувшая было неловкость вернулась. Сун знала, чего хочет, но понятия не имела, как об этом сказать.

Вмешалась Райли:

— Хочешь подняться ко мне?

Райли протянула ее ладонь Муну, и тот взял ее за руку. В лифте они ехали, соприкасаясь плечами. Сун провела его в свою квартиру и поздоровалась с собакой. Мун наклонился и дал ей понюхать и лизнуть ладонь.

«Видишь? Твоей собаке он тоже нравится!» — прошептал Кафеус.

Выпрямившись, Мун повернулся к ней.

— Теперь, Сун, я хочу тебя поцеловать.

Он не сдвинулся с места, предлагая ей сделать следующий шаг. И Сун его поцеловала. Ее охватило головокружение, как только их губы соприкоснулись.

Мун медленно углубил поцелуй, проводя кончиком языка по ее губам. Через минуту он положил ладонь ей на затылок и принялся целовать крепче.

Сун прервала поцелуй, упершись ладонью ему в плечо и слегка отстранившись. Она пристально взглянула ему в лицо, ища подсказки, пытаясь понять, действительно ли он…

«Таким людям, как мы, трудно кому-то довериться», — прозвучал в ее голове спокойный голос Вольфганга.

Сун встала рядом с ним, наблюдая за собой и Муном со стороны.

«Что мне делать?»

«Страх ничего хорошего тебе не принесет. — Вольфганг усмехнулся. — А он не так уж плох для копа».

«Я это слышал, — вмешался Уилл. — Но Вольфганг прав. Мун влюблен в тебя. И, мне кажется, он неплохой человек».

Уилл разбирался в людях лучше всех, кого она знала, и Вольфганг не возненавидел Муна несмотря на его профессию, а это вселяло уверенность.

Не давая себе время на сомнения, Сун вернулась в свое тело и поцеловала Муна еще раз. Глубже. Яростнее. Она не поддавалась страху раньше и не собиралась начинать.

Она расстегнула его рубашку, провела руками по груди и животу, чувствуя пальцами мурашки на его коже. Он расстегнул молнию на ее платье и спустил его с плеч. Сун сбросила туфли и стащила платье с бедер, а потом обняла Муна руками за шею и прыгнула на него, обхватив ногами за талию.

Он подхватил ее под бедра и понес, целуя еще крепче. Всю дорогу до спальни они не прекращали целоваться.

Опустив ее на постель, Мун начал расстегивать ремень. Сун смотрела на него с кровати, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Она не чувствовала такого безграничного и радостного возбуждения с партнером не из кластера с тех пор, как потеряла девственность в семнадцать лет.

— Ты так на меня смотришь, — сказал Мун с усмешкой.

— Тебе неприятно?

Он покраснел.

— Нет.

Он улегся рядом с ней и поцеловал ее шею, а потом начал спускаться вниз, лаская губами груди и живот, пока не добрался до бедер. Сун не могла перестать улыбаться.

Она перевернула его на спину, застав врасплох, и уселась на него верхом, развеселившись от его изумленного вида. Она принялась целовать его шею и грудь, и каждый его стон вызывал у нее довольную усмешку. Сун слышала, как у него перехватывает дыхание, видела гусиную кожу на его животе и чувствовала, как начинает рушиться его самоконтроль.

Наконец, дамбу прорвало, и темп их движений стал лихорадочно-быстрым. Они сорвали друг с друга остатки одежды, толкаясь друг в друга с бешеной силой и скоростью. Сун наслаждалась, чувствуя его внутри себя, наслаждалась своей властью над ним.

Оргазм накрыл ее с головой, захлестнув и тело, и разум, и умножился благодаря реакции сенсейтов. Придя в себя, Сун упала на постель ничком, совершенно обессилев.

Медленно переведя дыхание, Мун склонился над ней.

— Мисс Пак, я не могу найти слов, чтобы сказать, насколько вы удивительны.

Он чмокнул ее в щеку, потом в лоб, и пощекотал губами кожу на виске. Сун прижалась к нему и положила голову ему на грудь.

«Ты подожди, пока я расскажу тебе о кластере», — подумала она, засыпая.


End file.
